Dying to Serve
by chocorose64
Summary: Warning: Gets completely lost about halfway through, please don't read! Dimitri Belikov moves to Scotland. His mother works for the Hathaway's. But Rose likes to play games. What happens? All human...probably
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I decided to do one where they're human. No Vampires, no school...yet. Please read and review!**

**Summary: Dimitri Belikov moves to Scotland and his mother works for the Hathaway's. They're all living under the same roof. What happens? Will Rose treat him just as another housekeeper's son or will she fall for him?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. Not even Dimitri!**

**DPOV**

"So what's in Scotland?" I asked mama as she drove towards our new home.

"A job." She replied smiling slightly.

Viktoria groaned, "I don't see why only two of us have to move. Why doesn't everyone go or not at all? Why couldn't _I _stay at home with babushka?"

"Because you need to go to school. And my employer has been kind enough to allow you two to live here and to pay for the school fees. Besides, it'll be good for you." She parked outside a huge, huge house.

We couldn't afford it. I was sure we couldn't. But then I remembered what was going on. Mama worked for the people who owned the house and we were living in it. We got out of the car and I discovered a girl was waiting at the front door. To say she was beautiful would be an understatement. She was absolutely stunning. She had long dark, almost black hair, brown eyes and looked like an exotic princess. I shook my head, what was I doing? I just wanted to put my head down and get through the next few months. No girls. No girls. But she was looking at me. She was really looking.

Then the girl turned to mama.

"My mum's had to go out or something. So I have to deal with you guys." She said sighing.

"And you're Rose?" Mama asked.

"Yes." She smiled slightly...Rose...pretty name for a pretty girl, _stop thinking!_

Rose continued, "Well I guess I'll show you guys to your rooms." She turned on her heels and walked into the house.

I found myself staring, and I mean staring at her ass as she walked. Viktoria nudged me and I followed Mama inside.

The house was amazing. It was huge and just really, really nice. Rose led us towards the back of the house and down a corridor. Mama's room was at the end of the corridor and Viktoria's was next to hers.

Once they were settled in Rose turned to me.

"Your room's somewhere else. Olena needs hers here because it's near everything and we only had one spare room next door. So you have a choice. Either the room next to mine or the room next to my mum's." She glared at me.

"But...isn't there enough room somewhere else?" I frowned.

"We only keep so much of the house open." Rose explained heading back down the corridor, "It's too expensive to keep it _all_ open _all _the time. And it's a waste of Olena's time if she had to keep that clean as well. It's not like we even pay for any of this though. Abe insists on sending money over. You know him, don't you?" Rose glanced over her shoulder and back at me.

"Abe?..." I didn't recognise the name, "Oh..._zmey_...yeah, I know him. Why?"

"He's my father." Her eyes narrowed at the word, she'd stopped, too engrossed in talking to me to continue walking, "He sends money, he sends a _lot _of money. What's he like?" She studied me carefully.

"He's..." I searched for the right word, "He's not liked. He's feared. But he's respected as well. I don't know him very well. All I know is that he organised this job for mama. And now we're indebted to him." I sighed, it didn't sound good. I didn't want to be indebted to zmey.

"And what's with the _zmey_ stuff?" She stumbled over the word.

I smiled a little, "It's Russian for snake."

"Oh...so that's the accent." She muttered, "Right, my room or my mum's?"

"Uh..." I had no idea, "I guess yours would be better."

She smirked slightly, "Just don't go creeping into my room at night like some sort of rapist." She opened a door. Apparently we'd been right next to it.

I shook off any embarrassment from her comment and walked into my room.

The room was huge. Bigger than I had expected but...what had I been expecting? I put my bag on the bed and proceeded to unpack.

**RPOV**

So, the boy who came with Olena...hmm...he seems...interesting. He's definitely hot, but he might be really boring. But it's just a first impression.

I attempted to do my homework. Damn private school. I hated all the homework I got. And mum checked up on everything all the time. But that didn't stop me from pulling the odd stunt. I picked up the Biology book and threw it at the wall. I couldn't be bothered to do the homework.

There was a knock on my door. I opened it to reveal my mother. Janine Hathaway standing there in all her short-ass glory. I smiled sweetly at her and she rolled her eyes.

"How were the Belikov's?" She asked.

"Fine I guess. Did we really have to get Russians? I mean seriously, you could have at least picked people who speak normally." I didn't really care, but...I was wondering what she'd say. I'd spent most of my life in America but had now come to Scotland to live with my beloved mother. And I spent most of my time insulting her ridiculous accent.

"Rose they're good people. Besides, Abe sent them because he trusts them. Especially the boy..." She frowned slightly, "Look it's complicated. Just be nice ok?"

"Whatever." I shut the door in her face and found my IPod.

I lied back on my bed, stuffed the headphones in my ear and closed my eyes. Already planning how I was going to make the Belikov's lives very, _very _difficult.

**A/N: So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Like it?**

**Please review and let me know!**

**Chocorose x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you guys have any ideas for pranks people can pull please let me know. I have a feeling I'm going to run out of ideas soon!**

**I know this chapter's short but, like with my other story, I had a limited amount of time on the computer today and I wanted to update both of my stories.**

**Here's Chapter Two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy!**

**RPOV**

Oh. My. God. Why the hell was Dimitri working out in my gym? And more importantly, why the hell is he so damn hot? I took a deep breath and then walked into the gym.

Dimitri turned to me. I found my eyes wondering up and down his perfectly sculptured body. I started to feel a faint blush come over my cheeks. I covered it up by talking to him.

"What are you doing in the gym?" I asked slowly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't mean it as in what are you doing, I mean why are you in here? You haven't even been shown round yet." I folded my arms across my chest.

"I asked Janine." He said sighing.

"You spoke to my mother and she sent you here?" I was slightly angry, I mean, it was actually _my _gym, but I knew that was being petty.

"Yes." He eyed me warily, "Is there a problem?"

"No." I stalked over to the running machines.

"You know, laps outside is much better for you." Dimitri said to me.

"Piss off." I called back before completely ignoring him.

While I was running Dimitri decided he was going to try to really, _really _annoy me. Constantly, constantly, making comments about I was running and how I should be able to go faster and all that sort of crap. But to be honest, _why should he care?_ It wasn't like there was a speed I had to be able to hit or anything.

When I'd finished I threw my bottle of water at the back of his head. It hit the target perfectly. He swore in Russian. Damn! Now I had to concentrate in my Russian classes if I wanted to know what he was saying.

Before I knew what was happening he'd attacked me. He wasn't trying to kill me or anything but it was payback. So here's the thing, I do karate, Tai Kwando, Judo, Kick boxing, everything, because my mum wanted me to and I enjoyed it, but Dimitri was absolutely amazing.

After what felt like two seconds he had me pinned on the floor.

"Ok, what was that?" I demanded when he got off me.

He shrugged, "You threw a bottle at my head, what were you expecting?"

"Not that. How come you were so…good at it?" I asked frowning.

"I had a good instructor. Something Abe funded. He funds a lot of things." Dimitri sighed, "He does people favours so they do him favours."

"Oh." It almost hurt to think some stranger knew more about my dad than I did, but I'd learnt to hate him, even if he did give us money.

"You all right?" He asked frowning slightly.

"I'm fine." I started to leave, "By the way, school starts back tomorrow. You might need some supplies. I doubt you have a uniform yet."

"You wear a uniform?" He sounded surprised.

"Sadly yes. We wear uniforms here in the United Kingdom. You and Viktoria are going to have to go shopping." I invented some fake enthusiasm. Shopping was fun. Unless it was for school.

"Would you come with us considering we don't even know what we need?"

"I could do…but I'll have to bring Lissa along. If I go shopping without her I get my head bitten off." I smiled slightly.

"Who's Lissa?"

"A friend." I tried to leave again.

"Do you want me to teach you?" Dimitri asked.

I sighed and turned around, "Teach me what?"

"How to fight." His tone told me it was obvious.

"Uh…yeah." I _did _want to be able to do at least half of what he could do.

"Good. You were fine but not very good. Although…it's not like you _have _to be able to do any of it…" He smiled a little, well, smirked, "But it will mean a _lot _of running. _Outside_."

"Whatever." I flipped him off and left the gym.

After that morning I'd worked out a few things. One was that Dimitri Belikov was hot. Another was that he was a God when it came to fighting. And the last was that I'd need reinforcements if I wanted to get past him. If I wanted to be able to pull any good pranks on him I needed my partner in crime. Mason.

**A/N: Mason's alive! I had to put him in. I cried when he died!**

**If anyone has any ideas for pranks I'd love to hear them. I have a few ideas but not very many. Also, the Belikov's are going to pull pranks on Rose so if you have something you want done to her let me know.**

**I love reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys…so I uploaded the wrong Chapter earlier…here's the right one!**

**Sorry for confusing anyone!**

**Thanks to vampacademylover for some awesome ideas! I'll definitely use them!**

**DPOV**

"So, this is Mason, and that's Lissa. They're coming with us." Rose said.

The ginger guy wrapped an arm round Rose's waist. A spark of jealousy hit me. I shook it off. I'd only just met the girl, I hardly knew her, and of course she'd have a boyfriend. Just look at her…

Damn it! I had to stop this.

Janine drove us to the mall. I wasn't really looking forward to this. I had been dreading it before, I hated shopping, but now…with this Mason person…I really did not want to go. Rose was practically all over him in the car _without_ actually touching him. I wasn't sure how she managed that. Rose was _talking_ to Mason. Lissa was talking to Viktoria. Janine was driving. And I was bored.

Once we reached the mall Janine left us to go and get a coffee. I had half a mind to go with her, but I needed supplies.

Viktoria went off with Lissa leaving Rose Mason and I to find the stuff for me. Rose just walked with us while Mason directed us and found the stuff for me.

At one point, while we were heading somewhere I could get my P.E. kit Rose appeared next to me.

"What's with the jealous face?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" I gave her a sidelong glance.

"You keep looking at Mason like you want to kill him. Why?" She smiled at me.

"I don't want to kill him." Liar.

"Really?"

"Really." Liar.

"So…it's not because he's my boyfriend then?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No." _Liar_!

"All right. Your loss." She skipped over to Mason.

_What did that mean? 'Your_ _loss_.' The words were echoing in my head. Had she been suggesting something during that conversation? Something I hadn't seen? Or had she just added that comment at the end to confuse me?

Damn it! Why did she do this to me?

**RPOV**

I sat down and proceded to eat my cheeseburger. Once I'd finished everyone else had barely started. I picked at Mason's chips.

"It never ceases to amaze me how quickly you eat." Lissa said to me.

"Hey! A girl needs food." I protested.

"I wouldn't have you any other way." Mason said smiling a little.

"Aw…look at this. My soppy boyfriend." I smirked.

"Soppy?" He shook his head slightly.

I laughed and drank my coke.

For some reason most of our lunch break was awkward. Dimitri kept looking at me. And he also gave Mason the death glare. While Viktoria was just really quiet.

Eventually we split up again. Only this time I sent Dimitri off with Lissa and Viktoria so I had Mason all to myself. I glanced down at the shopping list Mason and I had devised.

_Itching Powder_

_Paint Guns_

_Hair Dye_

_Clothes Dye_

_Food Colouring_

It wasn't much. But most of the things we needed one of us already had. Mason wrapped an arm around my waist and we wondered around the mall occasionally ticking off things once we'd bought them.

Let the prank war begin.

**DPOV**

_What_ _the_ _hell_?

_Why was my hair bright red?_

I probably just had off shampoo. I sighed and left the room. I was going to see if anyone had any way of getting it out of my hair.

"Hey are you…woah. Red…nice." Rose hid a smile.

I just looked at her. Eventually she cracked up laughing.

"Red is so not your colour." She said slowly.

"This is very childish." I said to her.

She sobered slightly, "I know. But…you have to admit. You take life _way _too seriously. You need to lighten up a bit."

"Rose." I gave an exasperated sigh, "Is it washable?"

"Yes. C'mon, you didn't _really _think I wasn't going to send you to school with red hair did you? I'm not _that _mean. Although…I _do _like Mason's hair…but his is more orange…"

"Why did you do it?" I asked slowly.

"Because I felt like it. This is what I do comrade. You better get used to it." She started to walk away.

_Comrade? _What did that have to do with anything?

I sighed for the hundredth time that day and went to my bathroom to wash my hair and get the dye out.

_How was I going to get her back?_

**A/N: I know it's not the most stealthy **_**or**_** advanced prank in the world. But…Rose wanted to let him know what was going on. Tell him what she wanted to do. It's no fun if there's no competition…right?**

**Review please! **

**I'm not begging here but any ideas would be greatly appreciated!**

**Chocorose x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter…the morning before school…**

**RPOV**

"What the hell?" I shouted. I had absolutely no clothes. Literally nothing in my wardrobe.

I stormed into Dimitri's room, deciding he'd stolen them.

"Where are my clothes?" I demanded folding my arms across my chest.

Dimitri turned to me, still doing the buttons up on his shirt.

"I have no idea." He said shrugging.

"Ok, I don't believe you. But why did you take _everything? _Surely you'd only need to take my uniform?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well it would annoy you more if I took everything. But I didn't do it. So I don't know why whoever did it took everything." He smirked.

"You're an asshole." I said leaving, "Mum! Where's the spare uniform?"

"In your wardrobe." She called from downstairs.

Aw crap. That was gone too. I went to Viktoria's room and knocked. She opened it.

"Oh hey Rose." She said smiling a little.

"Do you have any spare…hang on a minute. _You _have my clothes." I pushed past her and inside. I'd seen one of my shirts hanging up in her wardrobe from my peripheral vision.

"What those?" She asked gesturing to the brimming wardrobe, "I found them in there this morning. _I _didn't take them…I'll help you take them to your room if you want."

"No I got it." I didn't particularly want her help, "But I'll be back. Even if we did it together we wouldn't get it all done in one go." I picked up a load of stuff and headed to my room.

After several trips I had a little bit more left than I could carry. But I attempted it anyway. And of course half-way there I dropped some. Dimitri appeared out of no where and caught them. He silently walked with me to my room.

"So you found them then." He said once everything was hanging in my wardrobe again.

"They were in Viktoria's room. Funny thing is; she doesn't remember taking them." I looked at him expectantly."

"Maybe she's suffering from amnesia." He smirked.

"Are you a complete idiot?" I stepped towards him, "You've just started war."

"Nope. _You'd _already started war." He walked out.

I changed into my school uniform, obviously making my skirt _far _too high, and then skipped down the stairs. Dimitri was eating breakfast. His eyes fell on me. I ignored him as I rooted through the cupboards looking for some food. I couldn't find anything I wanted to eat. I hated breakfast. I was more of a snack person when I could have donuts. But this early in the morning there wasn't anything I wanted to eat.

"You should wear your skirt longer." Dimitri commented.

"Why?" I turned to him.

"Well that length'll ruin your reputation."

"Dimitri my reputation's been made. Wearing it _longer _would ruin my reputation." I smiled a little.

"Then your reputation is obviously not something to be proud of." He stood up and left the room.

Ouch.

I shook it off and walked back up the stairs to find my school bag. I slung it over my shoulder and then waited in the car for my mum, Dimitri and Viktoria. I stuffed my headphones in my ears and turned my IPod up to pass the time. Eventually they all appeared and we drove to school. Well, my motherdrovenot anyone else. Stupid British driving age law…although, I had a feeling even if it was legal my mother still wouldn't let me drive. She'd be more likely to let Dimitri drive, he seemed more responsible.

"So Viktoria, you have absolutely _no _idea as to how all my clothes ended up in your room?" I asked on the way.

"No. I just woke up and they were there." She frowned.

"So if _you _didn't do it. _I _didn't do it. That only leaves my mum, Olena, and Dimitri. But my mum's not that stupid and nor is Olena. So it _has _to be Dimitri." I glared at the back of his head.

"All right." Dimitri turned to us, he was sitting at the front, "I did it. Call it payback for the red hair dye."

"Belikov!" My mother barked, "How dare you move my daughter's clothes around the house!"

I choked on my own laughter.

"And Rosemarie, don't you ever put hair dye in other people's shampoos again." She said.

"It wasn't shampoo. It was conditioner." I said sweetly.

"Of course it was." My mother said shaking her head slightly as she drove.

"If school wasn't so boring maybe I wouldn't feel the need to do stupid stuff. I mean seriously. This private school is ridiculous! Nothing happens!" I groaned at the thought of spending another entire day there.

"It was either here or Russia Rose. When St Vlads burnt down they were kind enough to offer us a reduction at here and St Basils in Siberia. You chose this school." My mother said.

"Yes but that's because they speak English." I countered.

"All your friends go there. You don't really want to start all over again do you?"

"Well…" I _had _gone through all the guys, and Mason and Lissa would be the only ones I'd be sad to leave behind…apart from maybe Eddie.

"Rose you're not moving. And that's that." My mother said as she pulled up at the school.

I sighed and got out of the car. I walked into the school building. Time for a long boring day. Unless…I might be able to make it a bit more interesting if I pull more pranks on Dimitri…

**A/N: I know it's short. I'm sorry but I was suffering from writers block…I need more ideas! **

**I had the initial one, did the first chapter and then the ideas just stopped!**

**I **_**will **_**try and continue though, it's stupid to stop a story four chapters in…isn't it?**

**Chocorose x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for taking like forever to update but it took me a while to get some ideas! **

**RPOV**

I walked into Stan's class fifteen minutes late. Hey it was maths, _who wants to get there on time?_

"Why are you late?" Stan asked sounding resigned.

"I had to take Dimitri Belikov to his first class. He was lost and it was on the other side of the school." I said smiling, it wasn't _really _a lie. I _did _do that, but that wasn't _all _I'd done.

Mason caught my eye from the edge of the class and winked, he knew exactly where I'd been and what I'd been doing.

"Sit down." Stan said turning back to the board. Wow. It must have been the first reasonable excuse I'd given in a long time.

I sat in my seat next to Mason's desk.

Maths was completely boring. And pointless. It was algebra. First thing in the morning. So, so boring.

Eventually we were allowed to go to our next lesson. I had P.E. As we left I played the innocent and ran to the changing rooms, not looking at what I'd done.

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" Someone screeched.

Oops.

"Yes Miss Kirova?" I turned round smiling sweetly.

"What is this?" She held up a photo. Photoshop was awesome.

"It looks like a photo miss." I said trying to pretend I knew nothing about it.

"You are the only student in the school with access to _both_ of the photos used in it. And the only one with the motive to want to annoy Belikov and Zeklos. Explain yourself."

"Miss I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't done anything." I said slowly.

Kirova's glare darkened, "Hathaway I _know _you did this."

"Where's your proof?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

She paused, there wasn't any; I'd made sure of that. In fact, I'd even worn gloves if she'd wanted to check for fingerprints. With Kirova there was no knowing what lengths she'd go to.

She gave me one last glare and then walked out.

So this is what I'd done:

Gone through mine and Mason's phones/cameras and found the best photos I could of Jesse and Dimitri in compromising positions. But I'd had to sneak into Dimitri's room when he'd been asleep to get his. Jesse was _always _all over a girl and there were always photos. Then I'd used Photoshop to make it look like Jesse was on top of Dimitri.

And here's the best part. I printed it out five hundred times and put them _all _over the school.

Of course, if anyone asked, it was all Mason's idea.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short...please forgive me!**

**But...I still need more ideas! I know I've been given a few but I need some more! Please help me out!**

**Chocorose x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I'd like to thank AdriansGrl for giving me some awesome ideas! **

**Here's the next chapter... **

**DPOV**

I actually could not believe it. I had no idea what I could have done to Rose to make her hate me so much. It's not like I've done much to her. I had to make it through an absolutely humiliating first day of school. I just kept my head down and tried to ignore the stares and giggles that seemed to always occur whenever I walked past.

It wasn't until lunch when I saw Rose shoot me a worried and apologetic look that I realised she'd done it. I'd thought she'd _probably _done it but I'd wanted to think the best of her. Not the worst. It could have been Mason. And I was more prepared to think he'd done it than Rose.

Janine picked us up. Apparently she already knew about what had happened, the school had probably called her. Rose was already in the car, arguing with her mother. Saying she hadn't done it. I ignored them.

Once we eventually got back I went straight to my room and got changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The uniform was fine but it was annoying.

I lied back on the bed and picked up a book. Someone knocked on my door. I called them in. It was Rose.

She stood there, awkwardly for a couple of minutes until eventually I looked up at her and stood.

"Do you want something?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." She said slowly, "I shouldn't...it was too harsh."

I laughed, but it was a cold laugh, "Yes, it was."

She sighed, "Look, I don't normally apologise. Even when I _know _I've taken it too far but...I really am sorry."

"Rose...I can't...what you did was outrageous. And it was childish. I had done nothing, _nothing _to deserve it. On my _first _day of school. Rose what were you thinking?"

"Dim..."

"No!" I threw my hands in the air, "You may have servants. You may be the most popular girl in the school. Your life may be perfect. But that does not give you the right to run around ruining everyone else's lives!"

"All right." She whispered taking a step back, "I'll back off." She started to leave.

Oh God. I couldn't do this. I sort of _liked _her pulling these pranks on me.

"No. Rose." I caught her arm, "All I'm saying is, don't do anything like that. With the school. That extreme. You can put hair dye in my shampoo, write strange things on my shirts, but you can't do stuff that will affect me _in _school. Ok?"

She smiled a little, "Do you wanna train or something? At least that way you can hit me."

I smiled, "All right. Go and get changed." I let go of her, "But Rose?" I stopped her before she could leave, "You're not off the hook."

She grinned, "Don't I know it."

**RPOV**

How many damn laps did he want? I figured it was to piss me off because of what I'd done but I wasn't so sure. He didn't even seem out of breath yet. Eventually we stopped. Then we tried sparring.

Dimitri's good. But we'd established that before. What we _hadn't_ established was what tricks _I _knew. But he did still beat me. In fact, he kicked my ass. My mother shouted my name. Dimitri got off me and helped me up.

I went to find my mum. She was in the kitchen.

"We need to discuss your punishment." She said.

"My...my what?" I felt my eyes widen.

"Your punishment for what you've done to Dimitri." She sounded exasperated, "So here are the rules, no going out unless I say you can. I choose your clothes, but yes, they will be from your wardrobe. Your uniform has to be perfect. And you cannot date anyone I don't approve of. Which means you have to break up with Mason."

"What?" I shouted, "That's...that's ridiculous!"

"No it isn't Rosemarie. What you did was ridiculous."

"Ok." I turned and walked out.

I probably hadn't reacted as badly as I should have. But I had actually already broken up with Mason. I'd done it first thing this morning. He'd taken it surprisingly well. I loved Mason. But more as a friend than anything else. It turned out he'd secretly had his eye on Mia so if anything it had been good for him.

I walked back to my room and slammed the door. I was still slightly pissed off. I didn't like the clothes part; I had a few items of clothing in my wardrobe that I didn't like. So it was time to give them to someone else. Viktoria. I rooted through my wardrobe and found everything I didn't like that my mother would make me wear. I walked to Viktoria's room and knocked. She gladly took them off me. She liked them.

When I got back to my room I discovered Dimitri was sitting in there looking bored.

"I have to tell you, you've got the wrong room." I said smirking.

"No I'm not. I'm where I want to be." Dimitri stood up and walked over to me, "I heard what Janine said, and I'm sorry."

"What for?" I frowned.

"It's because of me." He said shrugging.

"No. It's because of what _I _did. Her punishments never last very long. I wouldn't worry about it." I smiled a little.

"Are you all right?" He asked frowning a little.

"What do you mean?" I sat on the bed.

"You look exhausted." He said.

"That's because I _am _exhausted. You had me running forever." I rolled my shoulders and stretched my arms.

He smirked and headed for the door, "There's much more to come than that."

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of pranks in this chapter but I wanted you guys to see the aftermath of Rose's prank.**

**Please review!**

**Chocorose x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Some of you guys already know this but some of you don't so…I'm going to Rome on Sunday and I have to pack, do homework etc…before that. So I won't be able to update for a while. I probably won't manage it until after Easter. But if I get like loads of reviews I might manage to fit another update in before I go. But I'm not too sure how much time I'll have… **

**Here's the next chapter... **

**RPOV**

"Since when did you get up this early in the morning?" Dimitri asked catching up with me.

"Since now." I said speeding up slightly.

"I didn't think you'd ever want to run again." Dimitri said easily matching my pace.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You seemed pretty pissed yesterday."

"What do you want?" I asked stopping and turning to him.

"I do this every morning. This is what I normally do." He shrugged.

"Could you not like…run behind me? Or in front of me?" I shook my head slightly.

"I could do…but I won't."

"You're so annoying." I started to head back to the house.

"And _that's_ what made you stick those photos around the school huh?" He called after me.

I turned to him, "Definitely."

And then I walked away.

**DPOV**

As I watched Rose walk away I realised what had been staring me in the face for four days. I liked her. A lot. And that was probably why I was being so annoying to her. But the question was; what did she think of me? I got the impression she did this sort of thing to guys all the time. And was that all I was to her? Just another guy who happened to have to live in her house. I refused to think that was all I meant to her. But I didn't think it was true. Dammit!

I broke into a run as I followed Rose. When I reached her room I knocked. I couldn't have this hanging over my head for days, I had to get it out. Now.

Rose opened the door still looking slightly pissed.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"If you feel you have to." She stepped away from the door and started trying to fix her tie.

"You know that's too short." I said.

Her eyes flicked to me, "It's still not any of your business how I wear my school uniform."

Shit. I'd upset her. And when she was upset she got defensive and angry.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that's why you're struggling with it. The knot's too big." I walked over and undid her tie. Surprisingly she let me do it.

"Just make it a _tinie _bit longer. So the knot's smaller and it fits. Like that." I stepped back having successfully fixed her tie.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked slipping the burgundy blazer on.

"You know Mason." I started slowly.

"Yeah." She frowned.

"Well, I know he's your boyfriend and all but…"

"He's actually not my boyfriend anymore." She interrupted, "I kinda broke up with him yesterday. Besides, I'm not technically _allowed _to date him anymore."

"No I know but…do you still…love him?"

She laughed, "I don't think I ever _loved_ him. I _liked_ him. I _still_ like him. But…I don't think he's 'the one' or anything." She sat down.

"So…could you date someone else, if your mum said yes?" I asked frowning a little.

"What as in, am I over him?"

"Yeah." I awkwardly stared at the floor.

"I guess." She sounded really confused.

"Ok." I stood up, realising if anything was going to happen I had to speak to Janine first.

I had a feeling it wouldn't go down too well.

**RPOV**

On my way to the car I overheard my mum and Dimitri talking.

"So you're asking me for permission to date Rose?" My mum said slowly.

"I thought after what happened yesterday…"

"Well yes. You should ask me before you go public, but I figured you'd ask _her _first." My mum sounded confused. In fact, so was I. Did Dimitri want to ask me out?

"I thought maybe it would be better to go in saying you approved." Dimitri said quietly.

"You're worried about what she'll say aren't you?"

"Hmm." He said in agreement.

"Well, I'm surprised you'd want to. After what she's done." I was surprised too.

"I like her. I just do." He said like it explained everything.

"If it helps, you have my 'blessing.'" My mum said, it sounded like she was trying not to laugh.

When I heard them heading towards the door I jumped away and started walking to the car like nothing had happened.

If Dimitri asked me out, _would I say yes?_

**A/N: So Dimitri knows how he feels. But what will Rose do?**

**Please tell me your opinions and any requests in a review! **

**Chocorose x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I'm back from Rome. Rome was amazing!**

**Here's the next chapter... **

**Disclaimer: I think I've been forgetting to do these…I don't own vampire Academy!**

**RPOV**

The entire day Dimitri didn't even look at me. It was almost like he'd suddenly changed his mind. But that couldn't be true…_could it?_ Oh God. This could only mean one thing. _I _liked _him. _I didn't really want to deal with this right now. But why didn't I want to? I didn't need to get over Mason. He was still my friend. So what was stopping me?

The journey back in the car was awful. I was sitting next to Dimitri and I was dying to get it out of him. But I didn't want to try. That would make me look desperate. _Why wouldn't he just ask me? _

Back at the house, I changed and put on some makeup. For some unknown reason I'd not worn any to school. I sort of felt someone in my doorway. I turned round slightly hopefully, hoping it was Dimitri. But it wasn't. It was Olena.

"Um, Rose I was wondering if you wanted me to clean your room as well?" She asked.

"No. I think I can handle my own room." I said smiling slightly.

"All right." She walked away.

I didn't particularly like having 'servants'. I thought it was stupid. We could do all this crap ourselves.

I sighed and lied back on the bed attempting to do some revision. Apparently we had a maths test. And my mum had decided I had to stop failing epically at maths. Someone knocked on my door. I called them in without looking up. But then his aftershave filled my nose and the book slid out of my hands.

"Do you want something?" I asked slowly.

"Sort of." He anxiously ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's wrong?" I sat up.

"I have to ask you something." He sat down and then stood back up again, "But I don't know how you'll take it."

"Just ask." I stood up.

He opened his mouth to say something and then shut it again. Eventually he spoke, but it wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"I was thinking we should have a specific training time. Everyday. If you want to improve it's probably the only way." He said slowly.

"So are you saying I'm crap then?" I asked biting my lip.

"No. I'm just saying if _anyone _wanted to improve they have to practice every day." His eyes met mine.

"All right." I nodded, "Same time as yesterday. Same place. Everyday."

He smiled and walked out.

**DPOV**

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. _You should have just asked her! _I couldn't do it. I was too scared. I waited for half an hour, in my room, pacing, until heading to the gym. After a few minutes Rose turned up. I turned to her, this time, determined to actually ask her.

"Rose," I began slowly, "Rose, when I asked about training, that wasn't what I wanted to ask."

"All right. What _did _you want to ask then?" She folded her arms across her chest and leant against the wall.

"I…I like you. A lot. And I was thinking, well, I'd _like _to go out with you. I spoke to your mum earlier and she gave me a go but…I don't know what _you _want. I mean, we haven't known each other for very…"

"Dimitri." She pushed herself off the wall and walked over, "You're kinda rambling." Her smile was slightly kind, "And besides, my answer's not a no. You can relax. Because…I feel the same."

She kissed me. Rose Hathaway actually kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up slightly. She was short and I was tall. I had no idea how I'd expected her to reach. When she pulled back to breathe she eyed me carefully.

"So what now? Do we go on a date or something?" She asked frowning.

"I guess." I put her down, "But I suppose, first, we should get training over with."

She frowned again, "That ought to be fun."

I smiled. Neither of us knew it, but training was going to be _very _fun.

**A/N: So I'll leave that training session to you guys imagination. I'm sorry it's so short but I wanted to get it up before we went out, you guys have waited long enough for an update!**

**Review please!**

**Chocorose x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for your awesome reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire Academy!**

**RPOV**

I put on my shoes and started to walk away.

"Holy shit!" I shouted as I almost fell straight on my face. I stepped out of my shoes.

"Dimitri Belikov!" I shouted. He was at my door in an instant.

"What is it?" He asked, putting on as innocent a face as he could manage.

"Care to explain why my shoes are super-fucking-glued to the floor?" I demanded.

"No. Not really." He said smiling.

"No?" I walked over to him, "I think you did it."

"Really?" He asked wrapping his arms round my lower back.

"Definitely." I shook my hair out of my eyes and looked up at him, "Who else would have done it?"

"Oh I don't know...someone else." He smiled.

"Hmm...like?" I prompted.

"Viktoria?"

"I don't think so. Viktoria has no motive. Unlike you." I poked his chest.

"And what is my motive?" He asked.

"The photos that I spread throughout the entire school." I said smiling.

"Oh _those_. Well yes, I suppose they would provide a motive." Dimitri sighed, "Ok, it's payback. But, that's it. No more pranks. We're even and we're dating. We don't have to do this anymore."

"Oh Dimitri, I think we _definitely _have to keep doing this. Otherwise we'd be bored."

"Rose...I don't like it." He pulled back and crouched a little to look at me, "It makes me feel like we're fighting."

"Ok." I nodded, "No more pranks...unless I am really, _really _bored."

"Good." He started to walk away, "Now I'm sure you have other shoes to wear. You have servants so you _must_ have lots of shoes."

I did have lots of shoes. But very few were suitable for school. In fact, very few were suitable for anything.

When I left my room I discovered Dimitri was waiting for me outside my door.

"You all right?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Just thought I'd wait for you."

We walked towards the car.

"So I was thinking…why did you take so long to ask me? I mean, I heard you talking to my mum in the morning and then you waited like…forever." I said slowly.

"I didn't know how to ask." He admitted, "I wasn't sure what you'd say, how you'd react…you're always so…"

"So what?" I looked up at him.

"I want to say feisty, but I don't think that's the right word…but you certainly act on what you feel." He said frowning slightly.

"Not necessarily." I muttered.

"What?"

"I act on what people think I feel. Reckless. Sometimes I'd rather stay at home than go out but I can't stand missing out." I smiled a little, "We have to go to school."

School was boring to say the least. Nothing happened. But surprisingly, my mum let Lissa come over after school. We had some assignment we had to work on, apparently. It might have been History. I wasn't sure. Lissa did most of it, I offered helpful pointers…well, pretended to. Lissa didn't seem to mind though.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rose." She said opening the front door.

"Sure." I smiled and she left.

I headed back to my room, slightly bored. Without pulling pranks on Dimitri life was going to be boring. I'd just have to find a new subject.

I walked past Viktoria's room and saw her in there.

"Perfect." I muttered.

Sorry Viktoria, but, if Dimitri wouldn't let me prank him, I had to find someone else.

**A/N: I know it's short again, I seem to be having issues writing long chapters for this fanfic. Anyway, I want to see what you guys think of a few ideas I have:**

**Prank war between Rose and Viktoria?**

**Tasha turning up, same age as everyone and being Dimitri's old 'friend'?**

**Rose being forced to move to Russia?**

**Please let me go which of these you think I should put in this fanfic or any other ideas you might have because I'm struggling to think of an actual storyline here…!**

**I love reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	10. BETA

**A/N: Hi guys,**

**So I really wanna be someone's beta, I'd love to help some of you guys!**

**So if anyone's interested or knows someone how is please let me know!**

**Chocorose x**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: So...I'm doing a prank war with Rose and Viktoria... but they're not against each other...you'll work out what I mean! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire Academy!**

**RPOV**

"Viktoria?" I said sweetly walking into her room.

"Yes?" She turned to me.

"I need your help."

"What with?" She sounded really surprised. So was I.

"Well...I wanna pull a prank and Dimitri's too boring to help me. So...can you distract my mum for a bit?" I asked biting my lip slightly.

She smiled, "Sure. Sounds fun."

"Ok, she's in her office, I just need you to get her away from there for about ten minutes."

"Cool." She walked away.

I gave her two minutes before walking into my mum's office. The door was slightly ajar and no one was in there. I took the superglue out of my pocket and began the task of super-gluing everything to the desk and floor. Including her mobile phone. I quickly snuck back out to find my mum heading towards the door.

I almost walked straight into Dimitri.

"Ok. What did you do?" He demanded.

"What?"

"You have the look."

"What look?" I threw my hands in the air, exasperated.

"The look that tells me you've done something you shouldn't have."

"Get over yourself." I started to walked away.

"Uh Rose?"

"Yep." I turned round.

"This way." He pointed in the opposite direction, "Training."

I sighed and followed him to the gym. I wasn't against training but I wanted to see my mum's reaction.

**DPOV**

As we did some warm up stretches I decided to ask her again.

"So what did you do?" I asked.

"Something." She smiled and straightened up, "What's next?"

"Weights I guess." I wasn't like, qualified or anything so really, I had no idea what I was doing. I just liked spending time with her.

"Ok." She sounded slightly pleased, probably because it wasn't more laps.

Now the slight problem was, we'd never done weights before, so I had no idea what she was used to. In the end, I just let her do whatever she wanted, besides, if she hadn't liked what I'd said, I was sure she'd do what she wanted anyway.

"So," She said as she began doing her reps, "Tell me about Russia."

"What part?" I asked smiling a little.

"Your family first."

"Well there's me, Viktoria, Olena, Yeva, my Grandmother, she's...slightly...difficult, then there's Sonya with Paul and Karolina."

"And what are they like?"

"Yeva's...she's very stuck in her ways. And like I said before, she's difficult. But...she's always got our best interests at heart. Paul's...he's just cute." I smiled, "And then my sisters are...well, they're my sisters. I'm sure you can imagine it."

Rose started to say something but then swore when she heard her mother shout her name.

"I have to go." She said sliding out from underneath the weights and breaking off into a run.

Janine walked in a few seconds later.

"Have you seen my daughter?" She asked.

"She was here a minute ago. Then she ran..." I smiled.

"Of course. I've been thinking, in the past two seconds, Rose has obviously pulled several fast ones on you and now on me. We should team up. Rose has Viktoria. You have me."

I smiled again, "Sounds good."

**A/N: So what did you think of this idea? Will it work? Do you guys like?**

**Please review! Try for 10, before the next update? Then this'll have 8****9**** reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	12. SORRY GUYS!

**A/N: Ok guys, I have exams coming up and I have to take a break from fanfiction for a while. **

**I might get the odd chapter up sometimes but I don't know how frequent it can be. It'll only be for a few weeks. I'll definitely be back to normal by the end of May, possibly sooner depending on when my exams are, I don't know the exact dates though.**

**I **_**will **_**try and get some things up when I can but there's a lot of studying to do...**

**Sorry guys!**

**Chocorose x**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know I'm updating quite fast but in a couple of days the revision really has to ramp up so the updates will start to take longer soon, so for now I'm doing the best I can!**

**I've put a poll on my profile as to whether Tasha should arrive in this fanfic, I wasn't sure what you guys wanted and I don't mind so get voting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire Academy!**

**RPOV**

"What the hell Dimitri? How could you team up with my _mother_?" I demanded.

"Rose, you and Viktoria have obviously teamed up and your mother wanted to get back at you for super-gluing everything on her desk to the desk. Which was a _little_ bit stupid." He smiled a little.

"Hey! It's your fault. You wouldn't let me prank you so I had to find someone else!" I complained.

Dimitri sighed, "Rose, what am I going to do with you?" He wrapped his arms around me, "Can't you stand two days without pulling a prank on someone?"

"Nope." I smiled.

"Rose...you're ridiculous."

"Thank you." I stepped out of his arms and headed towards Viktoria's room, it was time to start planning.

**DPOV**

"So..." Janine leant back in her chair, "What are we going to do to get back at her?"

"I have an idea." I smiled slightly.

"Well, what?" Janine asked.

"Well, she really likes her..."

**RPOV**

I walked back from my 'meeting' with Viktoria with a smile on my face. We had several plans up our sleeves. I cautiously walked into my room. Just in case they'd done something to it. Everything looked normal.

I sat on the bed and shoved my headphones in my ears. I turned my iPod on and hit the play button. What the fuck? Music from like...five hundred years ago! Who listens to that crap? And more importantly, why the hell is it on my iPod? Damn it! All my music had been deleted and replaced with this shit.

I turned the iPod off and walked over to my computer, I plugged the iPod in only to discover all my music had been deleted from the computer and replaced with the same damn stuff! I sighed and walked to Viktoria's room, she was the one person in the house who had a chance of having the same stuff on her iPod that I did.

"Hey um…how's your iPod doing?" I asked slowly.

"Um…normal I guess." She picked it up, "Why?"

"Well, the music on my iPod has been replaced with this ancient crap and…"

"Crap! My stuff's all this modern shit." Viktoria frowned.

"Give it to me." I held my hand out and she put the iPod in my hand, I went through the music, "Let's swap iPod's ok? You can have the stuff from before I was born and I can have the stuff that sounds good."

"All right." Viktoria looked really confused. I gave her my iPod and headed out the door.

Who'd have thought Viktoria had the same taste in music as…Dimitri! Damn him! This was probably his fault.

I threw open the door to his room to find he was sitting on his bed reading a Western. Who reads those? Other than Dimitri of course.

Dimitri looked up, "What is it?" He asked, having trouble keeping the smirk off his face.

"Did you have anything to do with changing all the music on mine and Viktoria's iPod's?" I asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said smiling slightly.

"Of course you don't." I said sighing.

I walked over and sat next to him on the bed, "So, what happens next?" I asked.

"Depends."

"On?"

"How you retaliate." He smiled.

"We'll have to do something good." I said slowly.

"Well otherwise it would be pointless." He frowned a little.

"I'll see you later." I walked out.

I had no idea what to do next.

**A/N: I know it's short but I kinda wanted to end the chapter before something happened and I had no idea how to fill anymore time so yeah...**

**In the next chapter I'm gonna put a training session in that last a bit longer!**

**Review's are awesome!**

**Chocorose x**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ah! I **_**hate **_**chemistry revision!**

**Anyway…here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire Academy!**

**RPOV**

"Run with me?" I asked Dimitri after he'd told me he wanted me to do laps, "It's really boring by myself."

He shrugged and agreed. I headed out the door, quickly skipping over it. Of course, as planned, Dimitri didn't see it and so he tripped over the wire and fell head first onto the floor. I laughed.

"Do you need some help there Comrade?" I asked walking over to him.

He didn't move.

"Comrade?" I crouched down to see if he was all right.

After a couple of seconds he sat up and rubbed a hand over his face, "I'm guessing that was your idea." He said.

"Nope. Viktoria's." I smiled.

He frowned.

"I came up with my mum's. She did yours."

"What's your mum's?"

"Not telling." I straightened up and started to run my laps.

I heard Dimitri sigh and followed me. Before I knew what was going on he'd tackled me to the floor.

"Hey!" I protested.

He pinned me down, "Rose." He said seriously, "That wasn't nice."

"Well nor was you super-gluing my shoes to the floor!" I hissed.

He chuckled, "That was pay-back."

"So was this." I retorted.

Dimitri stood up and held a hand out to me. I didn't take it, just in case, instead I stood up myself, as I _was _capable of that. I walked back into the house and towards my mum's office. I wanted to see her reaction.

"Oh God." She muttered, somehow I could hear from the door, "Rose!" She shouted angrily.

"Yes mum." I said sweetly as I walked in.

"Have you…have you deleted all my contacts?" She asked slowly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said innocently.

"Of course you don't." She sighed, "Get out."

I did. I high-fived Viktoria as I walked past her, she'd heard the commotion. And then I went to my room. Now all I had to do was wait for one of them to retaliate.

**DPOV**

I wasn't sure if this was going to work. Rose could notice it first before I even got a chance. But Janine had insisted. She'd also said she'd take care of Viktoria. I did like the idea, it was funny, but…something about it felt wrong. Maybe that was the 'gentleman' coming out of me, mama always said that…

I knocked on Rose's door. She opened it.

"Hey comrade." She looked slightly nervous, like she knew I was planning something.

"Can I come in?" I asked slowly.

"Sure." She stepped aside and shut the door behind me.

I didn't waste any time, I couldn't think of anything to say. I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, all her wariness disappearing in a second. I inwardly groaned at how trusting she was whenever it came to me and this. Especially me. Without giving her anytime to react I took them out of my pocket and handcuffed her to the bed. She just looked at me. Seriously, _seriously_, pissed off. I just smirked.

"You asshole!" She shouted at me.

I laughed and shut the door behind me. I take it back. That was just very, very funny.

**VPOV (Viktoria's point of view)**

I walked into my room and shut the door. Wow, who did I piss off? I mean, I know I'd helped out Rose but seriously...My room looked really terrible. Someone had spray painted it black. I sighed, I couldn't change anything about it either as it wasn't my house. I lied back on the bed and tried to ignore the smell. I flicked through mine and Rose's idea to try and find the appropriate payback.

**A/N: I think I'm going to keep the chapters the same lengths at the moment, it sort of fills the chapter right...**

**I love reviews! Let's try for ten making the total...****118!**

**Chocorose x**


	15. HELP ME!

**A/N:**

**Hey guys,**

**I'm having problems with this fanfic. I don't know why but I just can't seem to write anything funny at all. So, I could do with some help and ideas for the next chapter.**

**Please help me out!**

**Chocorose x**


	16. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hate Biology! And French! And Maths!**

**Ok, so I still haven't got very many ideas and I'm worried I'm going to have to stop writing this fanfic. If anyone wants to give me any ideas that would be awesome! Or I could try writing this with someone else if anyone has any ideas as to how to do that...**

**Here are the ideas people gave me:**

**Stopping with the pranks and having people get jealous at school.**

**And a few new pranking ideas. **

**What you guys want?**

**Thanks to AdriansGrl for the idea I used in this chapter!**

**Here's the next (possibly the last) chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire Academy!**

**RPOV**

Dimitri walked into my room holding a key in plain sight. I glared at him; he'd left me cuffed to the bed for two bloody hours! He smiled and un-cuffed me.

"That was mean." I said to him.

"You did let me trip over a wire." He said narrowing my eyes.

"I..." I sighed, "You still didn't have to hand-cuff me to a bed."

"True." He stepped back and I stretched out my arms.

I stood up and walked out of the room completely ignoring him.

I was really, really pissed off. And I was really really hungry so I got some food. Viktoria came storming in looking almost as annoyed as I did.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Someone spray painted my room black." She said sighing.

I laughed, "It's not that bad, we'll go out and get some paint tomorrow. I'll help you paint it."

"You sure?"

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"What did they do to you?" She asked slowly.

"Handcuffed me to a bed." I muttered.

She laughed, "When'd he un-cuff you?"

"About two minutes ago." I said walking away.

I paced the floor of my room wondering what I should do to Dimitri. This one was kind of personal so I wasn't going to ask Viktoria for help. But I didn't know what to do. I wanted to do something similar to what he'd done to me. Hit him in the same way. But how? I walked over to my wardrobe and picked out something I had bought when my mum hadn't been around. I put it on and re-did my makeup before slipping on my dressing gown, just in case my mum saw.

I knocked on my boyfriend's door. He opened it slowly.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

He nodded and stepped aside. Once the door was shut and he was sitting back down on the bed, presumably where he'd been before, I took the dressing gown off. I watched with satisfaction as his eyes widened. It was a deep purple lacy ensemble and I had to admit, it didn't look half bad.

"See something you like?" I asked spinning in a circle so he could see everything.

Dimitri gave me a short stiff nod and I walked over to him. I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I lightly kissed his cheek.

"Payback time?" He asked softly.

I looked at him weirdly, "Whatever gave you that idea? Why wouldn't I just want to spend some time with my incredibly sexy and irresistible boyfriend?"

"Because that's what you do." He smiled, "But if you're not...all the better."

I kissed his cheek again and began to kiss my way down his neck. I felt his fingers knot in my hair as his hands gripped my waist and pulled me closer to him. I groaned as he slid his hands along my thighs.

"Dimitri..." I murmured against his neck.

He pressed harder against my skin causing a delighted shiver to course through my body. I pulled his shirt off and pressed my body against his. I sighed as our bare skin touched. I was beginning to think about backtracking, deciding against my plan, but I really, _really _wanted to get him back. So, after one last, very long kiss, I pulled back, picked up my dressing gown and walked out. Leaving a very wide eyed, confused and horny Russian God in his bedroom.

**A/N: The end! Maybe...dunno.**

**I love reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	17. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for taking sooooo long to update! But as you guys know, I've had some serious writers block on this one and I kind of still do...so, I have an idea, if anyone feels like writing a chapter for this or whatever feel free and send it to me. I'll obviously give you full credit at whatnot but I could really use the help! **

**Currently, I'm sort of planning on doing half and half. Rose and Dimitri stop with the pranks but Viktoria and Janine keep going. What do you think?**

**Now I should warn you, I am pretty sure this is going to be a short chapter...so I'm sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire Academy!**

**RPOV**

Almost as soon as I had shut the door there was a knock on it. I opened it to find Dimitri had thrown a shirt on and come after me. I let him in, I wasn't sure why considering he looked pretty angry but I did. Dimitri sat on a chair. I perched on the edge of the bed, slightly awkwardly I might add since I hadn't had the time to get changed.

"Rose..." He whispered, "I know...I know I've tried this before but can we stop with the pranks, please?" He looked up at me, "I just want to get on with our relationship, without this...this..."

"Ok." I agreed quickly, "Yes. I...the pranks _do _make life slightly difficult."

He smiled, "So...do you want to maybe try a date?"

"Sure, sounds good." I smiled back at him.

**VPOV**

I snuck into Janine's room while she was out shopping and pulled out all of her clothes. I'd brought in with me a bowl of water that also had bright red dye in it. I put as many of the lighter clothes as I could fit into the bowl and hung the rest back in the wardrobe. I brought the bowl with me to the laundry room. A couple of nights ago I'd had Olena show me how to use the tumble-dryer and all that sort of crap. I'd brought a very expensive, but great dye that literally did it in minutes. I took each piece of clothing out, squeezed it practically dry and put it in the tumble-dryer before turning it on. I washed out the bowl and threw the ink into the bin and made sure there was no trace of the ink anywhere near me while the clothes were drying. But Janine came into the house while I was doing it. So I had to stop it and quickly hand them all back up. I could only hope that she would take a while to get there, I assumed that she would have to put all the shopping away first.

**RPOV**

I was nervous. Yes it's ridiculous but I was really nervous. Dimitri and I hadn't been on a date before and I had no idea what to expect. I also had no idea what to wear. I groaned and paced the floor. Someone knocked on my door. I opened it to discover it was Dimitri.

"Are you all right? I can hear you pacing." He said quietly.

"I'm fine...but Dimitri; do you have any idea what I should wear?"

He smiled, "We're not doing anything big...so just wear whatever you're comfortable in." I loved how his accent wrapped round the words.

"Thanks." I smiled and shut the door.

I found a pair of skinny jeans and a red t-shirt before putting on a pair of red heels. It really was the best I could do. Mostly because I had no idea what I was doing or where I was going. I brushed my hair, fixed my makeup and then walked to Dimitri's room. He opened the door, he was in jeans and a black shirt that hugged his muscles.

He smiled, "You look gorgeous."

I blushed, "Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself."

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled a little.

"All right, let's go." He walked out of the room.

Apparently Dimitri had booked a taxi; he didn't want my mum to be driving us everywhere. He'd also booked a seat at a local restaurant. It wasn't anything fancy, but, it was exactly what we needed, and what Dimitri could afford. Which was all I wanted.

**Two hours later**

Never again. I never, ever wanted to do that again. Neither one of us had had any idea with what to do with ourselves. We'd had no idea what to say, no idea what to eat, we'd both been embarrassed the entire time...it was horrible. We left as soon as we'd finished. Dimitri wrapped an arm around my waist and we left. We walked quickly out of the restaurant and caught a taxi back home.

"So," I said while we were in the taxi, "What are we going to do next time?"

Dimitri groaned and I laughed.

"Don't worry, I wasn't serious." I said smiling.

Dimitri wrapped an arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder, "And I really don't think I _ever _want to do that again..."

"It was horrible." He said sighing.

I laughed again. When we got back we walked to my room.

"How about next time, we just camp out in one of our rooms?" I suggested.

Dimitri smiled, "Sounds good." He opened the door to my room.

"Wow..." I whispered, "How...?"

"I got Olena to do it." He said softly.

"It's...it's amazing."

Rose petals had been sprinkled all over the beds, candles had been lit...and it was beautiful.

"I'm glad you like it." He murmured walking inside and shutting the door.

I turned to him, "I don't like it. I love it." And then I kissed him.

**A/N: I did warn you it would be short...sorry guys!**

**I love reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	18. AGAIN

**A/N: I am very, very sorry that this is not an update...**

**Ok, I've written the first page of the next chapter and that's it...I can' think of anymore. So, I thought I'd let you know, that right now, I'm not giving up on this fanfic, but I AM taking a break. It will probably only be for a few days but I need to really work out what I want to do with this fanfic, whether I want to just give it a couple more chapters and end it or what.**

**I know you guys hate author's notes because I hate them too but I really think I'm not sure what I'm doing. Any sort of help would be greatly appreciated right now :)**

**Thanks for your patience,**

**Chocorose x**


	19. Chapter 15

**A/N: So I apologise for taking forever to update, and for the fact that this one's short, but I still have writers block...**

**Ok, in this chapter I'm using an idea from ****ieaturcookies.**

**I am so, so sorry about this but I have an announcement:**

**I am going to have to give up on this fanfic.**

**I did not want to do this to ANY of my fanfic's, least of all the one that's got the best response from everyone. I will not do this again, but I will put this up for adoption if anyone wants it? I don't know how to do that exactly but we can work it out.**

**I'm really sorry guys! It's not what I wanted to do but I just can't face this one anymore...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire Academy!**

**RPOV**

I groaned. I didn't particularly want to do this. But, it would make Dimitri happy, and I wasn't against spending an evening alone with him…

Dimitri seemed to have decided that the reason the date had been so bad was because there had been too many people around. So, he wanted to try a date in our house...wait, did I really just think _our _house? Well I suppose that could mean mine and my mum's house, making it plural...but I couldn't shake the feeling that I felt that Dimitri was a permanent addition to my house.

Anyway, Dimitri wanted to try a date on my balcony. He'd, well I say he'd...I don't know exactly who did, _someone _had set up a table, there were two glasses, that had to be filled with coke as my mum would never allow anything else and two plates with some sort of pasta dish on them...and there was a view of the swimming pool. The sun was still up and I had a feeling he wanted us to stay up while the sun set or something. Dimitri shut the door to the balcony behind us and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You ready for dinner?" He asked in my ear.

I nodded and we sat down. It was slightly hard for me to eat considering he was staring at me intently the entire time. And you always get self conscious when someone's watching you eat. After a while I gave up on eating and put my fork down and met his gaze.

"What?" I demanded.

He just smiled.

I shook my head and turned my attention back to my food. Exactly two minutes after we'd finished two of my servants came out and took our plates away; they were almost immediately replaced with dessert. Chocolate brownies. I smiled at Dimitri; he always had to choose my favourite. When we were finished, I didn't want to go back inside and face my mother. But, the sun wasn't quite down yet. So instead, Dimitri walked me over, it literally was two steps, to the edge of the balcony to watch the sun go down. He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me to him as we watched it. Well, _I _watched it. He was watching me. I probably would have been watching him if it wasn't for the fact that I knew he was looking at me, and I couldn't look back at him without being self conscious about it. I relaxed into his hold after a while and let myself get soppy. He _was _being _very _romantic after all.

**A/N: That was a killer to write! And it was literally only a page...what is wrong with me?**

**Please don't kill me! I'm so so so so so so so so sorry about this!**

**Please let me know if you wanna adopt this guys; I don't want to leave you all hanging with this...**

**Chocorose x**


	20. AN: PLZ READ!

**IF YOU'RE READING THIS NOW, SKIP TO Chapter 29 that I've labelled as Chapter 16 to carry on reading :)**

**A/N:**

**Ok, I've been thinking...**

**I can either give this up for adoption, like I've said I'd do, I've had an offer so it won't be abandoned!**

**Or, I can try and carry it on. If I do, I will need ideas, to be honest, I'd only need a few, just enough to get my imagination going.**

**So I would like to know what you guys think, to you want me to carry it on, with updates that may be a little rare, or do you want me to let someone else adopt it?**

**Let me know guys!**

**Chocorose x**


	21. OK

**A/N:**

**So...**

**I'm gonna try one chapter with ideas, if I get enough I'll carry on with it, if not, I'm going to let someone adopt it.**

**Thanks for anyone who gives me ideas! I kinda need them...**

**Thank you to everyone who's also told me to keep it, some of your comments have been lovely!**

**Chocorose x**


	22. ADOPTION

**A/N:**

**Ok, if anyone wants to adopt this story, could you please PM me or review answering these questions:**

**Do you have a clear view of where you want this story to go?**

**Why do you want to adopt it?**

**Would you let me Beta it? (that's not actually important, I just want to know, it won't affect my decision)**

**What genre would you take it into (mostly) e.g. humour, romance, action?**

**Thanks guys! I really would like someone to take over as I just can't write this anymore. I started it without knowing what to do with it...**

**And I want to make sure I choose the best writer for everyone who's liked this story, it wouldn't be fair on you guys if I just gave it to any old person who just happens to quite like it.**

**Chocorose x**


	23. UPDATE

**A/N:**

**So, here's an update:**

**I've had two people express an interest in adopting this story. But, they have yet to get back to me. The people were VABookLover97 and Adrian Ivashkov111 **

**I need someone to adopt it! So please, let me know!**

**Chocorose x**


	24. NEWS

**A/N:**

**So Adrian Ivashkov 111 is going to be adopting this fanfic. Not quite sure how adopting works yet, so if anyone knows let me know, and could Adrian Ivashkov 111 respond to my Private Message.**

**I'll let you all know when it's posted etc...**

**Chocorose x**


	25. WHO WANTS THIS?

**A/N: All right, the person who was going to take this has pulled out, they have a really busy schedule and their laptop erased it all...I can still send the documents to someone else though! It's just they don't have the time so...**

**WHO WANT THIS?**

**Or shall I delete it?**


	26. ANOTHER AN

**A/N: Just a quickie RozaBelikov01 do you have an account I can private message you to or something? That would make this a lot easier!**

**Chocorose x**


	27. HOPEFULLY ONE OF THE LAST

**A/N: Hey, RozaBelikov01 could you maybe tell me what the account is? Is it the same as your username or something else?**

**Chocorose x**


	28. Another update

**A/N: So I really don't know what's going on with this...I did give it to someone but I can't for the life of me recall who or what they said they were doing etc...**

**If any of you read my other stories you'll know life's crazy for me atm, but, if I don't hear anything from who I gave it to by August I think it is (I'm so sorry I can't remember who you are!) I may attempt to write a little more of this myself considering since I've had a break from it it might be easier to write. I don't know.**

**I just wanted to give you a little update :)**

**Chocorose x**


	29. Chapter 16

**A/N: So...I bet you guys can't believe this...I'm actually updating this myself...LOL**

**Basically, I went on hols, came back, and decided I wanted to write this. I have no idea why and I have no idea why it took me so long to update this.**

**I'm not too sure what happened to the person I gave this to, I'm sure they're still around, but to hell with it. I really want to try doing this myself...so there you go.**

**Thank you to anyone who's stuck with this and is reading this chapter it honestly means a lot!**

**Btw, the beginning is a few days later than the end of the last chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire Academy!**

**RPOV**

I could easily tell Dimitri was seriously starting to consider getting the rest of our clothes off. So that was when I moved away, offering him my trademark maneater smile.

He looked at me suspiciously for a moment until his eyes narrowed when I started to pick my clothes up off of the floor.

"I thought we'd agreed no more pranks." he said, his voice surprisingly even.

"This isn't a prank." I shrugged, "But, I've got to find something else to do. If I'm not pranking I'm pretty sure you can tell that I get _very _bored _very _quickly. So unless you want to start pranking each other again, I've got to do it this way."

He rolled his eyes, "Rose, you could just try to...I don't know, perhaps mature a little?"

I looked at him for a minute, attempting not to just react on impulse and hit him. We both knew who'd win that. But then I noticed the teasing smirk, he wasn't being serious.

I threw the nearest thing I could find at him, his shoe.

"Jesus Rose, I was kidding!" he exclaimed.

"I know." I headed for the door.

Dimitri caught my arm in a very soft hold before I could leave, "All right, if you really want, we can try doing it again. But, it's one a day. We do alternate days. And I'm up first."

He said it all as a whisper, in my ear. And a few times his lips had found my skin, sending tingles down my body. I had no idea if I'd really understood what he'd said. But I nodded anyway.

"Good. So I'll see you in the morning."

He let me go.

**DPOV**

Thinking of another prank to do wasn't exactly my ideal way of spending a Saturday night. But, it was better than a lot of nights I'd spent at home, back when my father had been around.

I knew I had to pick which weakness to play on and the idea would just flow after that. But what on earth should I use?

Then it struck me. The whole reason for doing this was because she got bored so quickly. So that was exactly what I needed to use. So I set my alarm twenty minutes earlier so I could speak to mama before Rose was even up. I couldn't have her know what I was doing now could I?

* * *

While Rose was having breakfast, what I should have been doing, I put everything into place. I took out of her room her ipod, phone, keyboard for her computer, her mirror, all her books and anything electronic I could find. Then I locked down her window and took the key out with me. The last thing I did was place one thing from my room invitingly on her bed. And then I went to breakfast.

"Dimitri, do you wanna train today?" Rose asked hopefully.

I didn't even have to answer, Janine cut in.

"Rose, it's Sunday. _Your _homework day and his day of rest."

"His what now?" Rose frowned adorably.

"He's going to church Rose." Janine said unusually patient for her.

"Oh...all right. I can amuse myself." she stood up, "I'll see you later comrade." She called over her shoulder.

I followed, making sure I didn't miss my shot. She went straight into her room, shutting the door behind her.

I slid the key into the lock, the key I'd borrowed from mama, and twisted it. Locking her in.

"Hey!" she exclaimed obviously having heard it, "What are you..." she tried the handle, realising it wasn't going to open, "Dimitri!" she complained.

"I'll let you out just before lunch Rose, I'm not going to let you starve now am I?" I chuckled.

"Oh for God's...what the hell have you done? Where is everything?!"

"Not in there." I called through the door.

"And what...what is this? A Western? Dimitri are you serious?! Four hours in here with nothing but a God damn book?! I swear I'm going to..."

"Bye Rose. Got to get to church."

* * *

I quietly unlocked and opened the door. I was letting her out an hour early. I figured it was cruel to keep her locked up. I peered round to see that Rose was lying on her bed, already half way through the book I'd given her.

"Rose" I said softly.

"Hold on." she held out a hand, her eyes still glued to the page.

I shut the door and leant against it, waiting. She turned the page, slid the bookmark I'd provided in it and then gave me her full attention.

"Yes Dimitri?" she said innocently.

"Would you like to leave now?" I asked gesturing to the door.

"You're early." she jumped out of the bed and walked over, "Why?"

"Four hours is possibly slightly cruel," I shrugged.

"Mmm." she placed her hands on my shoulders and leaned closer, "You leave me alone, for hours, with a Western again, and I will honestly make you regret it." she murmured before walking away. Obviously intentionally giving me a very interesting view.

**A/N: Wahooooooooooooooooooooooo, I've done it, I've updated it! Lol thank goodness I know it's not the longest but I figured more frequent, shorter chapters was the way to do it with this one since I've beens struggling so much with it.**

**So, if you feel like reviewing...I'd love it!**

**Thank you again for sticking with me!**

**Chocorose x**


	30. Chapter 17

**A/N: The first thing I have to do is thank all my reviewers for leaving their very supportive and lovely reviews. It honestly meant so much and yes, I do have to agree with Do'B, this does feel a little bit like my baby! Certainly something I've had to put a lot of work into, but also got so much out of. So thank you everyone :)**

**Then, the second thing is to ask if anyone would like to beta read this? I'm completely open to any offers etc, I do have other people I may ask specifically who beta my other fanfics but I figured I'd let someone else do it if they wanted?**

**Now, I thought I'd just tell you all this, it's not very exciting but whatever: when I first started this, I had an idea of where the name came from and how it was going to get there. However now, I cannot quite see how it fit or anything like that. So, I apologise for the title being slightly uh...random. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire Academy!**

**RPOV**

I slipped into Dimitri's room unnoticed as I knew he was pounding away at the punching bag in the gym. I looked through his draws, finding the one I wanted, before tipping the entire contents of the tub I was holding into the draw, making sure to get everything because I had no idea which one he'd choose the next day.

Perhaps this one was _slightly _overstepping the boundaries as it would affect him at school...but in my defence, we hadn't mentioned that the other day, so it wasn't _technically _part of any new rules. I was putting it into place before my day but I was ninety percent sure that wouldn't matter in the slightest.

Then I went to join Dimitri in the gym, let off some steam.

* * *

While we ate breakfast, Dimitri kept, anxiously pulling at his tie. His expression was slightly pained. Oh he was feeling it. He caught me looking and narrowed his eyes, instantly working out what had happened.

He excused himself and probably went to change. I followed him.

"That won't help." I said softly from behind him as he rummaged through his draws.

"No?" he turned to me.

"I kind of...tipped the thing in the whole draw." I shrugged.

He shook his head, "Rose..."

"Yes yes, I know it's irritating. Now come on, or we'll be late for school." I caught his arm and dragged him out the house before he could complain some more.

He spent the whole day shifting uncomfortably, trying to alleviate some of the itchy, scratchy pain, all the while shooting me _several _venomous glares which I returned every time with a smirk.

At the end of the day, I laced my fingers through his, gave his hand a comforting squeeze and pulled him into my mum's car.

Now, there was something I'd forgotten about the night before, but remembered in the morning, that would put Dimitri through a bit more discomfort than I had wanted. We were going shopping that afternoon. With Lissa and Christian, her boyfriend, she'd wanted to double date and I hadn't had the heart to say no. Even though there was no way I'd ever class shopping as a date. And Dimitri honestly didn't strike me as the type to want to go commando.

I quickly went and got changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top. After shoving on a pair of flats I went into Dimitri's room without knocking. He was standing there, stripped down to his boxers looking thoughtfully at the set of clothes he'd laid out.

"Everything okay?"

He jumped, "Jesus Rose, you could always knock."

"Nah," I walked over to him, "What you wearing?"

"That." he gestured to the jeans and t-shirt on the bed, "But..."

"You don't know what to do about this?" I gently tugged on the back waistband of his underwear.

He sighed leaning back into me, "Exactly."

"Surely you're man enough to get through this for a couple of hours?" I teased gently kissing his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes as he turned to face me, "After this, I am going to kill you."

I smirked, "Mmhmm, I'd like to see you try."

He pulled on his clothes and left the house with me.

Lissa's dad, Eric, was driving us to the shopping centre in his brand new, flashy land rover. It wasn't like he liked to show off, but, he certainly liked a few of the uh...finer things in life.

We went to a few shops first, mostly clothes. But when Christian paid, for every single thing Lissa had picked up, I saw the pain in Dimitri's eyes wasn't just from the damn itching powder I'd poured all over his underwear, it was from him not being able to do the same. I handed over the money for the dress I'd picked out and turned to him.

"Dimitri, I honestly don't care if you can afford to buy me an entire shop or not. I don't need piles of new clothes and I don't need you to pay for them either. I just want you." I stood on my tiptoes and cupped his face in my hands, "So please, don't beat yourself up about it." I gently kissed his lips and let go.

I picked up the bag and took him out the shop to meet Lissa and Christian outside.

"Cinema, then dinner, then one more shop." Lissa squeaked grabbing my hand and pulling me through the building. I rolled my eyes, good-naturedly, and slid my hand into Dimitri's, making sure he was with us.

Apparently Lissa had booked us in to see the latest Rom-Com with the lead girl supposed to be someone I recognised. I did, but I didn't know her name. About five minutes in, I noticed Dimitri was squirming an awful lot.

"You okay?" I asked in his ear, leaning away from Lissa.

"Sitting here, still, for this long is definitely going to...hurt." he said leaning back in his seat.

"Oh" I frowned, "I'm sorry."

He chuckled, "It's ok."

"You could itch it you know. You're on the aisle and I know why." I tilted my head to let it rest on his shoulder, "Or better yet, _I _could itch it for you."

He laughed again, "I think I'm all right."

"Your loss." I mumbled into his neck before turning my attention to the film.

* * *

We waited for Lissa to try on her clothes while Christian went to have a phone call. Dimitri and I took a corner in the bit outside the changing rooms where there was seating. I quickly looked around checking for people, finding there was no one I straddled his lap.

"Roza..." he began, fidgeting, using the Russian nickname I'd only heard him use once or twice.

"Shh" I placed a finger over his lips, "You'll draw attention to us."

I lowered my lips to his neck, pressing a few gentle kisses to his skin.

"Look, you're going to have to move back a little." he bit his fingers into my hips as he lifted me up and placed me a bit away from him, still on his legs, but not quite as close.

I realised what was wrong in a second. I gave him a slightly devilish smirk.

"Rose" he warned.

"Relax Dimitri. I'm just going to help you with that quite irritating itch you've got yourself there." I murmured still smirking at him.

"R-" he cut off with a groan when my fingers rubbed the edge of his thigh.

"Mmm?" I moved my lips back to his neck as I moved my fingers deftly across him.

"Rose! Dimitri!" Lissa shouted pulling me off him, "For goodness sake you're in a public place!"

I looked at her incredulously, "Liss, you and Sparky do it all the time." The nickname came from when he'd accidentally set fire to the school science lab. He was _never _going to live that down.

She blushed, "that doesn't mean I think it's a good idea."

"Oh? You don't like it when he practically dry humps you in a public place?" I teased, probably being slightly too blunt. Dimitri's disapproving glare told me my hunch was probably correct, I'd taken it a little bit too far.

She turned an even darker shade of crimson, "No! But...oh for goodness sake, come on."

She went back to the main part of the shop and paid for her shirt.

Christian walked into the shop grinning broadly.

"What is it?" Lissa asked, obviously confused.

As Christian answered, I felt Dimitri stiffen beside me; did he know her or something?

"Tasha's moving back over here from Russia."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN...LOL, no, I just had to leave it there, I do apologise. But it just seemed like the perfect time to stop...**

**So, this fanfic should hopefully be updated every other Friday!**

**Please review :) **

**Chocorose x**


	31. Chapter 18 and apologies

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for taking an awfully long time to update this. Life just got crazy!**

**As the author, I did find reading the reviews very interesting! It's funny how easy it is to jump to the conclusion that Tasha will cause trouble isn't it? Well, you'll just have to wait and see what happens! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire Academy!**

**DPOV**

So...we argued for hours. Even while I was in the shower! She was so persistent, insistent. It drove me crazy.

"For God's sake Dimitri, just tell me who she is to you!" she shouted, her eyes blazing with a kind of fury I hadn't seen before. But there was more to it. Behind it there was hurt. And that was what made my resolve crumble.

"We dated. A long time ago."

"And?" she demanded.

"And, we broke it off just before I moved over here to Scotland."

She looked at me for a moment, her expression very very blank.

"Ok." She shrugged and headed towards the door to my room, "If that's how it is, then do explain why it was so difficult to tell me that."

"Because I ended it literally just before I got on the plane. I have no idea how she reacted."

She opened the door and glanced back at me, "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

* * *

For the next hour, while dinner was being cooked, we didn't speak. Well at least, she didn't speak to me.

But at dinner, she seemed to change her mind.

"All right." she sat beside me, "It's in the past. There's nothing more to say about it."

I nodded, "Good."

"So," she said calmly, "Anything else I should know?"

"Rose, I don't have any skeletons."

"Will you two stop arguing?" Janine hissed taking her seat, "There are enough things going on right now without that."

"Like what?" for once Rose didn't sound like she was arguing with her mother, just purely asking a question.

Janine just shook her head, "It's not important."

Personally, I was sixty per cent sure it was in fact important.

Before I'd left, for Scotland, Abe had spoken to me, in his way. He'd given Olena the job for a particular reason. To get me here.

All I knew was that Janine had got herself into some sort of trouble. The kind of trouble no one wants to get into and she needed me here for a bit of protection. I wasn't sure how much I could do, especially if it was a big problem. But Abe had talked about just needing her to _feel _safe, even if she wasn't. I didn't understand it. I never ever understood Abe.

**A/N: Okay, okay, I know this is the shortest chapter you've ever read in your life but...ugh, I really needed to just cut this and move on to the next part of the fanfic, I didn't feel like I could do it in the same chapter because it really wouldn't flow at all...**

**Sorry guys! I honestly did want it to be a tad longer...**

**Please review anyway!**

**Chocorose x**


	32. A really irritating AN

**A/N:**

**No one will want to see this I'm sure, but I think most of you know it's due.**

**I've sort of lost my passion for this, all of my fanfictions, so of course this is going on all my fanfictions. So, they're going on the backburner. Very literally.**

**I don't want to give up for my readers, but I also know that I've got interests in other things now. It's actually still writing, but not things that you put **_**on **_**fanfiction. Also I don't enjoy being committed to eventually having to have it made presentable. It might sound silly to you but I suppose since I consider it a hobby, having it more as something I need to do just puts me off.**

**Basically, if it appears no one's interested it's highly likely it won't get updated. Also, even if I do update it'll probably take uh...a while. I'm honestly very sorry but I figured I should just tell you all straight and leave it at that.**

**It would be highly unfair for me to leave all of my fanfictions blank with no explanation, hopefully after Christmas I'll get interested again, but then it's exam territory so...**

**Maybe by September things'll be more sorted and we can get back to normal but right now, I know I need to stop.**

**So overall: If there's an update, there's an update :P**

**Chocorose x**


	33. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here's the next chapter for you, I always welcome criticism but I would honestly appreciate if it was kept constructive if you actually want updates at all. I know this doesn't apply to all of you as the very large majority of my reviews have been absolutely lovely but I just felt like this needed to be said.**

**Also, a quick heads up to readers, in a couple of chapters we'll have reached the end of the mammoth which is dying to serve. There I shall delete the A/N's so reading can be uninterrupted and they will no longer be relevant :)**

**The plan for this year; is that I will be updating, unless away or in the middle of exams, one fanfiction a week, it'll be more manageable. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire Academy!**

**DPOV**

Something crashed downstairs. It was quite late, past One AM and as far as I knew everyone was asleep. So, I went to investigate.

The sound had come from the kitchen, and there was the continuing sound of a struggle. It wasn't loud; the protests seemed almost muffled, like a hand was over their mouth, trying to stifle it.

The hallway didn't offer me a good angle to see in no matter where I stood. Once in the kitchen the walls turned at a corner, blocking the view meaning I had to go inside.

I flicked on the light and waited a second before stepping through the doorway. A big guy had Janine restrained. He was all in black, wide but not exceptionally tall.

Janine was fighting against him, but his hold was too firm. She couldn't get out.

The man looked at me and for a second everything was very still. Both of us measuring the other.

He released Rose's mother and pushed her aside, shifting into a fighting stance that I mirrored.

He took a lunge that I side-stepped while I went for a kick which he then dodged. It went on like that until we both discovered the kitchen utensils. He picked up a knife and of course, I picked up a whisk. That actually turned out to be a very convenient arrangement. The knife just slid between the wires rendering both useless. While he was distracted I swept out his legs from underneath him and left him on the ground.

**(A/N: now wasn't that the most exciting fighting scene you've ever read eh?)**

Janine was sprawled across the floor, clutching her stomach. She had a serious head injury and looked like she was going to fall unconscious any second.

I snatched up the phone on the counter and dialled nine nine nine then a sat her up to let her lean against the cabinets to prevent her falling asleep. Once she was more comfortable and the ambulance was on its way. I shouted up to Rose. She needed to be there.

* * *

Rose was pacing the hallway of the hospital while we waited for the doctor to come back. He'd assured us Janine was fine but unconscious; of course Rose needed more conformation than that.

I'd called Abe an hour ago, but, he didn't call back. It always took him over two hours. Sometimes over four.

"Rose, you need to sit down. She's fine. I just wanted to get her checked." I said, as calmly as possible in the situation.

"What even happened?" she demanded for the fiftieth time.

"I told you before. I came down, the guy already had her. And he's not going anywhere. I tied him to the chair and locked him in your mum's study. Viktoria's keeping an eye out."

She sighed, "Who would want, to kill my mum?"

"That I can't tell you." I admitted, "But," I took her hands into mine as she approached, "I promise you Rose, we will find out what happened and who ordered it."

"You think someone...ordered it?" she asked, her voice almost too quiet to hear.

"I think..." my phone rang, Abe, "It's your father." I murmured picking up.

"Is she all right?" he asked instantly.

"She's fine. They've got her sedated though."

"I'm coming over there. I've got a flight in ten minutes. And Belikov? Thank you." he hung up, without a goodbye, without an explanation, nothing. Just as normal.

"What'd he say?" Rose asked, jumping anxiously on her feet and wringing her hands together.

I pulled her onto my lap, to hold her, to try and calm her, at least a little bit.

"He's coming here."

"What?" her body tensed up, "W...why?"

"I don't know. But, he's coming here. Have you...met him yet?" I frowned slightly, wondering if that explained her reaction.

She shot me a look, "Of course I haven't. I don't even know if I've ever been in the same country as him. Don't be ridiculous."

I nodded, "Well I think that this time, he won't be getting away without at least hello."

She smiled, but it really didn't reach her eyes, "The thing is I don't even know if I want that..."

"Miss Hathaway?" A doctor walked to where we were sat, "You're mother's awake if you'd like to see her."

Rose jumped up, to face him, "Of course. I'll be there in a moment." Then she turned to me, "I need to go alone."

**RPO****V**

She didn't look good. She didn't look good at all. But she did look perfectly alive.

She smiled at me, "Are you ok?"

I laughed, "I don't think it's you who should be asking that."

"I don't even remember what happened." she shook her head slightly.

"You were attacked. Dimitri saved you. Right now, that's all I know." I sat on the plastic, horrid hospital chair. I didn't think there was a single person who liked hospitals.

She sighed, "Does Abe know?"

"Yeah, he's coming over apparently." I shrugged.

"Rose, don't get your hopes up. He probably won't turn up at all."

"I know mum. It's happened before." In fact, it had happened many, many times.

**A/N Possibly not my best chapter but I hope it was all right!**

**Thanks for sticking with me and please review!**

**Chocorose x**


	34. Chapter 20

**A/N: All righty, here's the next chapter, an exciting piece of news: THE ONE BEFORE LAST! Haha, and no, there won't be a sequel, it's too hard!**

**So I apparently feel like thanking my reviewers:**

**Claire Perry x - thank you, it's nice to see what my reviewers want to happen!**

**SJKBS - well, you're getting some of that now! haha**

**Do'B - thank you for your on-going support on all of my fanfictions, particularly this one as you know it's the one I've struggled with the most! And sadly no Tasha till the last chapter :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire Academy!**

**RPOV**

He was quite possibly the most ridiculous man I'd ever seen.

I honestly wondered if he'd never visited just to save him from the sheer embarrassment of being seen in public. Abe, as he called himself, had an absolutely ludicrous black goatee topped off with a rather colourful scarf. It appeared he had several of these scarves, and hooray for me, he had one that he'd thought would look good around my neck. Those were the words he used. Creepy huh?

There was a rather large array of jewellery on his ears which seemed to also appear under his scarf and he had oddly familiar brown eyes, but that wasn't entirely surprising.

"You don't look like my father." I mused, the first thing I'd said to him since opening the door, "But then, I suppose I couldn't tell you what my father _should _look like."

He chuckled, "Well Rosemarie, you haven't seen me before."

"No. That would be whose fault?" I shot him my best glare and saw his expression falter.

He drew breath to explain himself but I interrupted him.

"It doesn't matter. Now's not the time for this conversation." I led him through the house to where he could stay, "Olena's going to drive us to the hospital in an hour." I informed him, "I'll yell or something."

"I can time an hour Rosemarie." Abe said sharply, "Don't patronise me."

I rolled my eyes and went to find Dimitri. He was in the kitchen preparing what appeared to be lunch.

"Something smells good." I said stepping into the room.

"It's supposed to." He murmured without turning around, "How is he?"

"Unpacking I'd assume." I shut the kitchen door with my foot.

Dimitri finished with whatever he was doing and slipped his arms around my waist.

"You okay?" he rested his forehead on mine.

I closed my eyes, "It hasn't sunk in yet, ask me that in an hour."

He smiled, "All right." he pressed his lips to my cheek, "Just know he doesn't...dislike you Rose."

I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed him, "I'm not having that conversation with him until Mum's all right. So it doesn't matter."

He took the scarf Abe had given me out of my hands and wrapped it round my neck.

"It looks nice." He said; a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, it looks like a rainbow blew up and landed on it." I snapped snidely.

"Mmm," he twisted a strand of my hair in his fingers, "It's nice all the same."

Then he moved back to the oven and finished up with lunch. He'd baked some bread, cooked some bacon and mashed some avocado. He'd created what was definitely my favourite lunch.

I helped him plate it up; it seemed rather rude not to help in some manner. We put a brief, easy salad on the plates too. Just some chopped tomatoes, lettuce, peppers and the first dressing we found in the fridge. When it came to salad, I wasn't very particular considering half the time I wouldn't eat it anyway. It didn't matter what sort.

"Now, I'll take this to Abe, you get Viktoria and my mum." he said picking up a plate, "He'll want to talk to me about what happened."

**DPOV**

"Tell me what happened." Abe ordered the second I stepped in, ignoring the plate entirely.

"I told you one the phone. The men haven't spoken. I have nothing more that I can add." I said stiffly.

"How's Rose been?" he clasped his hands behind his back, in a rather odd manner, like he was uncomfortable.

"You can ask her yourself. She _is _in the building Mr Mazur."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "You are lucky she cares for you, boy. Otherwise I would make things a lot worse for you."

"But she does, _sir_."

He chuckled, "That she does. Now go. I'm sure she needs you a lot more at the moment."

I nodded in acknowledgement and left the room, but, my guilty conscience got the better of me.

I stuck my head back round the door, "You're welcome to eat with us if you'd like."

"No, Rose wouldn't like that Belikov, as you're well aware."

**RPOV**

Of course it was a very awkward drive to the hospital. But it was bound to be. Dimitri had sat between me and Abe, after I'd forced him, so I didn't have to speak to my 'father'.

We all waited outside while Abe had what appeared to be an extremely lengthy conversation with my mum. He was in there for at least an hour, maybe more, and there were times that I thought he was never going to leave.

"Dimitri, is something going on that I don't know about?" I asked while we waited. It had been on my mind as he hadn't seemed...surprised about any of this, and nor had Abe. Not that I knew what surprised looked like with Abe.

He hesitated in his reply, seemingly unsure as to how much he could tell me, "Yes." he said eventually, "but it's complicated."

"Well it looks like we certainly have time." I snapped; my voice sharper than I'd meant it to be.

"All right. You're father's been involved in a deal that went wrong back in Russia. The people involved already held a grudge against him and your mother from before you were born. So Abe sent me over here to try to protect the two of you from these...men."

"So what, the only thing that I get from my father is a man attacking us? Great." I shook my head and turned away.

"Rose..."

"No." I interrupted, "You don't...just no."

"Why?" he insisted, squeezing my arm.

"Because you didn't tell me." and that, that was honestly the worst part.

**A/N: was that all right? Lol every time I went to write I got distracted by something...**

**Please review!**

**Chocorose x**


	35. Chapter 21

**A/N: So here it goes, the actual last chapter...wow...This was what, the second fanfic I posted? Maybe the first. It feels so weird to be finishing this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire Academy!**

**RPOV**

"What?!" I shouted, "I'm not...no. For god's sake I don't even know a word of Russian! How the hell am I supposed to live in the damn country?"

"Rosemarie..." Abe began to reason with me.

"No." I snapped, "You don't get to try this." I backed up into Dimitri's comforting arms.

"Your mother's coming with us, the Belikov's are coming with us. You're hardly losing out." Abe said impatiently.

"You seriously think I have no friends _other _than the Belikov's?" I shook my head, amazed, "That's one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard."

He rolled his eyes, "You're not getting a choice here Rosemarie. You're mother's agreed. So you're going home to pack, today."

I ground my teeth together, irritated beyond belief.

"Come on Rose. I'll take you home." Dimitri tugged me out.

We walked straight into none other than Tasha Ozera. She was with Lissa, Christian and Mason.

Dimitri squeezed my arm soothingly.

"Rose!" Lissa squeaked her arms appearing around me in an instant, "Is she all right?"

"She's fine." I gently pushed her away, "But I have to tell you all something."

I heard a laugh beside Lissa and turned my head slightly to see Tasha and Dimitri deep in conversation and believe me, she was seriously flirting.

I left them to it for a few moments; I didn't want to make a scene.

"What is it?" Lissa clocked on to my serious tone in a second.

"We're moving to Russia." I said softly, "Apparently my father wants to be able to look after us now. Odd considering he never bothered before."

I watched as all of their expressions dropped. Including Tasha's. Probably because Dimitri would be going too.

Lissa squeezed my hand, "We'll come visit."

I glanced up at Mason to see he was probably the one most affected. There was no way he could ever afford to visit. He'd got into the school on a scholarship.

I pulled Mason aside, away from everyone else.

"You'll be all right, Mason. They'll look after you." I murmured.

He rolled his eyes, "Rose, it's not really like that. I'm losing my best friend." he shrugged.

I hugged him, something I really didn't do very often, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." he squeezed me tighter for a moment then we broke apart. The ridiculously soppy moment gone.

Both Liss and Christian were watching Dimitri really quite disapprovingly as he continued to talk animatedly to Tasha. So I did the only thing I really knew what to do. I smacked him on the back of his head.

"What?" he growled, jerking his head towards mine.

"What the hell's wrong with you Dimitri?!" Lissa got there before I could, "Rose is upset and all you're doing is talking to your ex!"

His lips formed a slight o shape as he realised.

"I'm going to wait in the car." I whispered, "I don't want to do this here."

Dimitri started to go with me, but I really didn't want to see him. Especially when Tasha called him back.

"Dimka! I wanted to...see if we could work things out."

Even her voice was irritating, nothing like Sparky. Everyone knew that I didn't particularly like Christian, but I could be civil, she wasn't like him at all. She was worse.

I watched as Dimitri turned to her, a rather confused expression on his face, "Tasha, we broke up for a reason that was much more than me moving to Scotland. I don't know why you've deluded yourself into thinking otherwise." then he turned to me and softened his voice, "Go, I'll get Olena to drive."

I was left to wait for about five minutes before Dimitri turned up with Olena, she was driving.

I ignored him until we got home. I didn't think I wanted to argue in front of Olena, even if it was only to keep some sort of dignity.

He followed me up to my room, knowing I'd want to talk to him.

"Rose I'm sorry." he cupped my face in his hands, "I honestly didn't...I didn't realise."

I shook my head, "How stupid can you be?"

He sighed, "I know it was obvious but I've never _been _in that situation before." his handsome face was lined slightly with worry. As if he thought I'd completely flip out. What he didn't know was that I was completely past that stage. I was past anger, past sadness, just past everything.

"You know I'm already...concerned about her because you felt the need to hide it from me. It was just bad timing." I let him pull me into his arms, "But I can't do this. I don't care, not today."

"All right." he kissed my forehead, "You are going to take a bath while my mum and I get packing on the rest of the house."

I nodded biting back an unnecessary witty response. It would just get petty.

I actually did take a bath. It wasn't really something I did; I was a shower girl through and through. Sometimes though, a bath was a good idea, with my tempter I'd try anything to calm me down, aside from those ridiculous hypnotic spiritual things that were _obviously _utter nonsense.

I wasn't, however, one of those girls who could stay in the bath for hours with candles and bath bombs and all that. Dunk in, wash, get out. Easy as pie.

When I got downstairs I discovered things were already being done. It was amazing how fast things were moving. There were people in to help, there was already a truck outside. How was that possible after my twenty minute bath? Abe obviously had contacts everywhere, including the really boring places.

"Can I help?" I asked Dimitri, knowing I needed to stay distracted for a while.

"Yep, take out anything of sentimental value and put it in that box." he pointed to one labelled _kitchen_, odd that, considering we were _in _the kitchen, "You don't need to bring everything, you're moving in with Abe."

I groaned but did as he asked. I took down the message board, the photo's, the recipe pad, and carefully wrapped up some of the more special glasses. The things my mother had always loved.

Then we moved into the living room and it was the same pattern. Photo's, books, some paintings, candle holders. Anything that wasn't necessary to living but everything that I knew we really needed.

We did the whole house together, just me and Dimitri, with the men picking up the boxes as we went. But we reached my room and didn't even know where to start.

Dimitri took charge, getting me to do the clothes first, and then shoes, then the bed covers. Then we were just down to the little things, the things that made the room, well, mine. We hadn't actually been living in that house very long as we'd had to move considering what had happened to the school, but we'd lived there long enough for me to have managed to begin to call it home.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, to make some sort of conversation while I picked out what I needed from the desk.

"Doesn't matter, some time today. Your father has a plane so..." he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course he does."

Dimitri chuckled and helped me wrap up the breakable things.

"Russia's really not as bad as you think it is." he said, meticulously placing the bubble wrap around something that was glass, "I know it's cold but...it's not that bad."

"That's not really the problem though is it?" I chucked a few books into one of the boxes, not that I owned many books, "I don't have a choice, it wouldn't matter if we were going to Spain or something, I _live _here, I have friends here. I shouldn't be forced to move country with an hour's notice!"

"Rose." his soothing voice was suddenly much closer as he wrapped his arms around me, "You are going to be fine. You'll see them again, you'll definitely make new friends and you only have a year left until you can leave your parents. All right?" he pressed his lips to my cheek, "Besides, I can teach you Russian."

I turned round and gave him a grin, "Swear words come first though right?"

He sighed, "Only for you Rose, only for you."

**A/N: Okay, so Tasha wasn't very exciting, but she wasn't really supposed to be...apologies for how un-dramatic the final chapter was. I know I have problems writing endings.**

**Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed, favourited, read, this fanfiction and thank you to those who have stuck with me for all this time!**

**Please review! One last one ;)**

**Chocorose x **


	36. UPDATE2

**So…surprise! This is a blanket A/N for all of my work on here. Depending on where you are reading this, you may be wondering why I haven't updated in such a long time and...well, I don't have a reason that I can give you that would satisfy your curiosity.**

**Actually, that's not entirely true. As some of you may know I have started writing on Wattpad. I have found the experience to be a lot more enjoyable than writing on here. The people who write as guests on my work have often been lovely, but, they also often have not been. Now, it wasn't something I noticed myself feeling down about or anything like that, but I did notice that it gave me a slight…aversion to the site. I feel like the nature of anonymous reviewers is something I as a writer on this site need to address.**

**Firstly, if you want to criticise a person's work, at least have the decency to not do it anonymously. It is disgusting. To directly insult an author or their writing without giving them a way by which to contact you just shows you to be exceptionally childish and ignorant. I hate the ability to write reviews as guests on here because it leaves such an easy way for people to write abuse.**

**Secondly, there is a large difference between constructive criticism and just plain rudeness. Simply typing in a review, with a large string of profanities, insults or anything of the sort is not helpful to anyone. I know my writing is not perfect, I know that it is not to everyone's taste, but just throwing insults my way does not help me improve as a writer. It is also particularly ridiculous to post several reviews under different, made up, names which are clearly by the same person. It's laughable that someone would consider that to be a valuable way to spend their time.**

**I would also like to address comments on my older works. I have received several comments since my slight…abandonment of this site on writing which I posted and created when I was very young. I know now, that it is not the best of my ability. To comment on such old work, with such hefty criticism without attempting to read any of the writers new work, to see if there has been an improvement is again, very insulting to a writer.**

**Because of this, I have decided I will be moderating anonymous reviews. I didn't want to, but I refuse to deal with the childishness and ignorance that I have seen on writing which has been personal to me and in many ways document what I have been through as a person. If you don't see a largely abusive, anonymous review that you have written appear on my work, you know why.**

**And finally, a massive thank you to anyone who's stuck with me. I have had some of the most lovely comments on here, some wonderful pieces of encouragement and have been given so much advice on how to improve. I cannot thank anyone who has ever helped me on here enough. I truly appreciate you. This may seem like a massive moan at my readers and I know that is unfair, but I really felt the need to explain why I simply stopped posting. I couldn't do it anymore with the way that anonymous reviews were going. There is so much in the 'real' world that is more important to me, and I refuse to let people on here, who are choosing to remain so **_**completely **_**anonymous make me feel like shit about myself.**

**Now, to those of you who are reading my current stories (Teacher's Pet and Shooting Through the Looking Glass). I will be posting. It has been such a long time since I have even looked at my work on here that it will be a slow process. I am currently re-reading Teacher's Pet, Assassinating in Blood and Shooting Through the Looking Glass in order to work out where my train of thought was for any of them. There will be updates on both of my ongoing works by September 2014. I am so sorry for the wait, really I am. But I can't force myself to write, and I won't force myself to write. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Chocorose x**


End file.
